Weihnachten auf indisch
by polarstern131
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte über Weihnachten und über Kutner, den er kam immer irgendwie zu kurz.


Titel: Weihnachten auf indisch  
>Autor: polarstern<br>Fandom: House M.D  
>Genre: Drama<br>Charaktere: Kutner  
>Spoiler: Nein<br>Pairing: Kutner/?  
>Disclaimer: Die Figuren von House und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern NBC Universal, FOX und derer Tochterunternehmen.<p>

Weihnachten auf indisch

Dr. Lawrence Kutner stammt ursprünglich aus Indien, wurde aber vor vielen Jahren von einer amerikanischen Familie adoptiert und da heute das christliche Weihnachtsfest stattfand, hatte er mit ihnen gefeiert. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich mittlerweile mehr als Amerikaner als als Inder sah, vergaß er die Traditionen seiner Heimat nicht.

Fröhlich kehrte er zurück und setzte sich wie üblich an seine Konsole, um noch ein wenig zu spielen. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren und so beschloss er noch einen indischen Tee zu trinken. Von diesem wurde er müde und schläfrig und ging dann zu Bett, wo er gleich einschlief.

Er fand sich in einem wundervollen Traum wieder, wo gerade das hinduistische Lichterfest Diwali gefeiert wurde, das auf Grund seiner starken spirituellen und sozialen Bedeutung sowie seines freundlichen  
>Charakters mit dem westlichen Weihnachten verglichen werden kann. Nur wurde das Fest im September oder Oktober meist gefeiert.<p>

In seinem Traum seufzte Kutner wohlig auf. Es war das letzte Fest an dem er teilnahm, von dem er träumte. Man konnte das auch mit den Feiertagen bei den Christen vergleichen, nur war es farbenprächtiger und dauerte mehrere Tage. Auch wird Diwali nach festen Regeln begangen. Das wichtigste Element hierbei ist das Licht, wobei überall an Wohnhäusern und Geschäften ja sogar in Bäumen Lichterketten, Lampions und sogar Kerzen, auch auf den Dächern platziert werden. Diese sollen den Geistern der Toten helfen den Weg ins Land der Seligkeit zu finden.

Er träumte wie er mit seinen Freunden schon Tage vorher durch die Straßen von Mumbai lief und Knallfrösche und Feuerwerkskörper entzündete, was immer einen großen Spaß machte, weil sie immer einen alten Mann ärgerten, der im Viertel als verrückt verschrieen war. Einmal hätte er ihn fast erwischt und er konnte noch gerade so entkommen.

Durch ein Stöhnen und durch pusten konnte man erahnen, dass es ihn immer wieder schwer mitnahm.  
>Doch der Traum ging weiter und er sah darin seine Mutter, die ihn und seine Geschwister weckte und fröhlich verkündete, dass der erste Tag des Lichterfestes begonnen hatte und sie dafür sehr früh aufstehen mussten. Sie wurden im wohlriechenden Öl gewaschen und bekamen schöne neue Kleider und Süßigkeiten geschenkt. Seine Mutter hatte an diesem Tag ein ganz besonderes Funkeln in den Augen und gab jedem ihrer Kinder einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er war als letzter dran und erinnerte sich, dass er sie spontan umarmt hatte.<p>

Für seinen Vater war der zweite Tag wichtig und er sah wie nervös und fahrig er war, denn heute kam es darauf an gute Geschäfte zu machen, die das Einkommen der Familie sicherten. Er war der Göttin des Glücks Lakshmi gewidmet, die einer Sage nach allen Glück bringt, wenn sie durch eine Tür ging, die mit Licht markiert sind. Er hoffte, wie viele andere, eine besondere Glückssträhne zu haben und, wie er in seinem Traum sah, war es bei diesem Fest auch so.

Für ihn selber war jedoch der dritte Tag immer besonders schön, denn an diesem Tag war sein Vater immer daheim und auch seine Mutter war fröhlich, denn der Tag war nur der Familie gewidmet.  
>Im Traum lächelte er, als er sah wie seine Mutter ein Tablett mit Lichtern über den Kopf seines Vaters schwenkte und sie ihm einen Segenspunkt auf die Stirn tupfte. Er erinnerte sich im Traum daran, wie sie zusammen gekocht und ferngesehen hatten und sich alle zusammen gekuschelt hatten. Auch durften sie länger auf bleiben, was immer schön war.<p>

Doch der absolute Lieblingstag von ihm, war der vierte Tag, an dem seine drei Schwestern ihn und seinen Bruder mit Licht segneten und sich versprachen immer gegenseitig auf einander acht zu geben. Er liebte seine Schwestern sehr und bedankte sich nach dem Fest immer mit selbst gebastelten Geschenken, die er ihnen vor dem zu Bett gehen gab. Jedes Mal funkelten die Augen der Mädchen und das war sein schönstes Geschenk.

Er wurde wach, sah sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um und dachte wie schön doch der Traum war.

Da es in Indien noch nicht so spät war, ging er zu seinem Telefon und rief seine Mutter an.  
>„Mama, ich komme zum nächsten Diwali. Ich hab dich lieb." Er telefonierte noch einige Zeit mit ihr, legte dann auf und ging wieder in sein Bett.<br>Mit einem Lächeln sagte er: „Danke, lieber Gott. Ich hab heute zweimal Weihnachten gefeiert." Dann schlief er erneut ein und blieb diesmal traumlos.

Ende


End file.
